


A win.

by InformedEnigma



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20757959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InformedEnigma/pseuds/InformedEnigma
Summary: A simple thing. I was told to make a story with the prompt "Kids having fun with laser tag."





	A win.

It's amazing how much a few lights and some bad pizza can light up a mood. What part of it makes us so happy? The noises? The sounds? Nah. I think it's them. None of this would be as enjoyable if it wasnt with them.

“Johnnnnnnnnnnn. Your gonna be left here if you keep staring at the floor!”

Emi’s words bring me back to reality. I do have a habit of doing this. Getting lost in my own head. Even if im far too young to be thinking about the things i do..It's one of the few things that can distract me from all the stuff going on. School, friends, girls. Mostly girls.

“Johnnnnnnnn. Are you listening to me?” Emi says, starting to look a little irritated. That face always makes me feel bad. It's like somebody is taking my heart and just throwing it onto a bed of spikes.

“Yeah yeah. Was just thinking about a few things. As usual.” I reply with a chuckle.

She takes my hand and drags me into the room with all the other kids. I can see that the instructor hasn't even started lecturing the kids yet. Not that it matters to me. We have done this so many times we have the speech memorised by heart.

I see Elizibith and Adam sitting in the corner, paying zero attention to the woman telling the rest of the kids the rules. Instead they are whispering and giggling, most likely saying stuff about me and Emi. They always got a lot of enjoyment from shipping us. Emi finds it funny too. I on the other hand think it's embarrassing. I made one little comment about finding her cute and they just assume i like her.

I can't be mad at them though. They are right.

Eliziibith and adam both wave and we sit together. We can't really have a full on talk since the instructor will just have a fit. We already have eyes on our back for getting in trouble the last time we were here. It's not our fault they just leave little barrels for us to hide in and it absolutely isn't our fault a kid cant handle a little scared. Should have stayed on guard. 

Soon the lecture ends and we find ourselves in the next room. This time around me and adam are assigned to the red team, and elizabeth and emi are on the blue. The other kids… well that doesn't really matter.

“Classic boys vs girls. We are for sure gonna win this John.” Adam comes off as a bit too cocky, too proud of himself to even notice that his jacket isn't even on properly.. So much for having a good teammate.

“Oh really! Let’s make a bet then!” Great. One of Elizabeth's legendary bets. Can't wait to spend 50$ on pizza. Again.  
“If we win then you both have to take us out to eat!”

Oh. Well at least ill be spending 50$ on something pleasant.

Emi looks away, clearly blushing at that statement. However she doesn't seem to be objecting to that offer. Though that might just be because she wants to get free food. 

“What?! We all know how much you eat! It’s gonna cost a fortune feeding you!”

While adam is telling the truth i know for sure i wouldt mind that. 

I join in on the conversation, trying to make sure I can make the most out of this. I know adam would try and make them just buy us some video games.

“And if we win, you have to take us out! You need to pay for us too ya know.”

Adam looks disappointed in my offer, while Liz struggles to respond. Guess she wasn't expecting that. 

Emi looks like she wants to say something too, but the instructor tells us all the game has started. We all finish getting our gear ready and headed to our designated zones. All that is left is to wait for the game to begin. 

“So John. Guess you really yyyy wanna win huh?”

I can notice his grin as he says this. Of course he wants to tease me about Emi and not try and hype me up for the game. Teamwork must not exist in his dictionary.

“Well yeah. I really dont wanna pay for Elizabeth and Emi. Those two will buy the most expensive stuff and not even eat it.” I play dumb of course, not wanting to admit my obious goal in this.

He chuckles,and the announcer says it's time for the game to start. The goal is simple. Tag people and earn as many points as possible. It's a 4v4, but since we have no interest in our teammates it's just a 2v2 for us. The others are just easy points.

Adam is more of a run and gun type of guy, while i like to go up to higher ground and scope out my targets. The guns don't really have a set range and instead rely on aiming your lasers at specific points on your opponent's jackets and pulling the trigger. I struggle with moving targets so Adam often uses himself as bait, drawing out their fire while I fire the killshot. A perfect combo.

Elizibith likes to hide around corners, mostly to avoid my sniping and to get the jump on adam. Emi has a game plan similar to mine, picking off our less relevant teammates and adam. Me and her almost never see each other during games. Me and her often have our own little game, trying to see who can rack up the most kills. We always tie.

Adam is a bit reckless, getting a kill on both of their nameless teammates before getting shot by liz. Immediately after doing this she retreats to a spot I can't get a shot on. Adam lets out a groan and runs off, waiting for his 7 second cooldown upon getting shot to wear off.

Our two teammates are constantly getting shot,certainly by Emi. I have no idea where she is but I know she is way more accurate than usual. The moment the cooldowns on their jackets wear off they and shot again. Emi was always better at hitting moving targets then i am.

I get a lucky shot on Elizabeth, allowing Adam to go wild and rack up more kills, Though he's picked off by Emi, Elizibith finds out where my spot is. Now that she knows I have to move, since she will surely let her team know where i am.

The announcer lets us know that the game is going to end in a minute, and that their team is in the lead. I hustle to a new vantage point and manage to tag Elizabeth again. Adam uses the chance to go wild and get some points. It's gonna be a close game. But I know we can win it if I can just get one more-

“Found ya!”

I cant even turn around before i see my jacket go red. Im shot. That means I can't provide cover for adam and Elizabeth picks him off. The game then and and the announcer says the game has ended. The winner? The girls. One point.

I get up and sigh, Removing my jacket and looking at Emi. She is grinning and removing her gear as well.

“Well. You two win. Good job finding me.” I said, not really in that much of a rush to leave the room. Emi seems to be taking her time as well.

“Thanks. You almost had us. Your sniping is getting really good!”

I don't really know what else to say, but i don't really want this tall to end. Emi takes a step towards me and i feel a little funny inside.

“Ya know. The exit is the other way.” I say, hoping she doesn't head towards the exit.

“I know. Just wanted to give you something first.”

She keeps taking small steps towards me and im felling that thing in my legs again. That jelly like feeling that makes it hard to stand and that feeling in my chest that makes me want to.. Well. Emi.

“Is it another tip? I mean I am sure I could use some advice but i think we should head to the-”

My words are cut off by a kiss, and I'm all for it. It's a small peck but it's enough. Its my first after all. Emi gives me a small smile and a wink.

“I hope you have enough money. Because a guy should treat a girl nice on a date.”

She headed off to the exit and i soon follow, grinning like an idiot the whole way there.

Soon the girls head off and me and adam are still looking at the scoreboard. 51-50. A good game for sure.

Adam doesn't share my opinion on it though.

“Man! If i just had 10 more seconds! It was so close! I can't believe Emi got you! How could we lose like this?”

“I mean. Did we really lose?”

He looked at me like I just said i could turn water into wine. “Yes we did! Are you looking at the screen!?”

“Yeah. Still dont think we lost.”

He still gives me that look and heads off, telling me we will do better next time. 

We most likely will. But for now… the results are fine. The screen may say we lost and the girls will too. But to me?

This is the biggest win in history.


End file.
